fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
PPH: Omenta's Reinforcements - Episode 11
Ascentus and Sylority leave the Queen’s Palace and walk to their spacecraft… Ascentus: “This could have been the last time we will ever see Pace,” he told Sylority. Sylority: “Unfortunately,” she replied. Ascentus: “I wish we could have trained with him today,” he said. Sylority: “I do too,” she responded. Ascentus: “We had a lot to teach him still.” Sylority: “We taught him a lot though,” she told Ascentus. Ascentus: “I know,” he replied. Sylority: “We did the best we could,” she added. Ascentus: “But what if our best is not enough?” he questioned. Sylority: “We’ll teach him more,” she answered. Ascentus sighs and looks at the ground. Sylority: “If Spepora’s going to survive, we need to be optimistic,” she tells her husband, “If you continue to think we’re doomed, then our end is near.” Ascentus turns his head to Sylority and tries saying something, but remains silent instead. Ascentus and Sylority continue their walk to their spacecraft in silence. They turn a corner and walk straight the rest of the way, passing the spacecraft they use to travel in with Pace. They spot twelve Telan warriors with Lentus standing in front of all them. As they get closer, they hear Lentus briefing the warriors… Lentus: “We appreciate your aid. I know some of you fear the challenge, but let’s avenge those who fell victim to these killers!” he shouts as his briefing ends. The Telan warriors let out a battle cry as Ascentus and Sylority begin clapping. They remain clapping after the battle cry ends. Lentus: Turns around, “Ascentus, Sylority,” he says. Ascentus: “Tremendous briefing, maybe we’ll promote you after this is all over.” Lentus: “Thank you, sir,” he tells Ascentus. Ascentus: “How many warriors do we have here?” he asks. Lentus: “Fifty seven,” he tells Ascentus. Ascentus: “We were told a few hundred, what happened to all the other warriors?” Lentus: “I have no clue.” Sylority: “At least this is better than fifty, wouldn’t you agree?” she asks. Lentus: “Of course,” he replies. Ascentus: Sighs before speaking, “We’ll have to make do with what we have. We have no time to waste, mind if you lead these fine warriors into our spacecraft?” Lentus: “Will do,” he replies. Ascentus: “Thanks,” he says before turning to Sylority. Lentus: Turns to the warriors, “The time has come for us to head out, follow me inside!” he shouts before starting to walk. Ascentus: “Plans couldn’t have changed this fast,” he says, “I would speak with the queen again, but there’s just no time to do so.” Sylority: “The rest could be on their way,” she said. Ascentus: “Hope and you,” he says, “I doubt the rest are on their way. Sylority, something isn’t right.” Sylority: “Stop with the pessimism,” she comments quickly. Cylade: A short distance away on stairs, “Pessimism will get you killed, the queen changed her mind.” Ascentus: Looks over at Cylade, “What are the changes?” he demanded. Cylade: “Obviously less soldiers, she didn’t make the amount of soldiers needed known and made this need voluntery,” he said, “but she also decided to send me along with you.” Sylority: “Why couldn’t she inform us of this?” she asked. Cylade: “This whole invasion came out of nowhere, she doesn’t know what to do,” he replies. Ascentus: “This change came out of nowhere too,” he says, “should could have told us this before we left her throne room.” Cylade: “I apologize for our queen, I’m sincerely sorry about these changes.” Ascentus: “Right.” Cylade: “Now, we have a mission to save Spepora, right?” Ascentus: “Unfortunately,” he replies. Cylade: “Then let’s get moving, the enemies have sped up.” Ascentus: “What?” he shouts. Cylade: “They caught onto an alert send out by the queen,” he says. Ascentus looks over at Sylority. Cylade: “I’ll see you both on the ship,” he says. Ascentus: “Ask Lentus for orders, he’ll show you where you need to be,” he says from out of nowhere. Cylade: “I’m the queen’s apprentice, I’ll figure things out,” he comments before leaving Ascentus and Sylority alone. Ascentus: “I don’t trust him,” he mutters. Sylority: “Well, you’ll have to,” she says. Ascentus: “Unfortunately,” he says, “keep an eye on him as we travel to Spepora, alright?” Sylority: “Alright.” Ascentus: “Now let’s get going, if they have sped up, we need to leave now.” Sylority: “Right.” Ascentus and Sylority walk towards the spacecraft, looking back at the Queen’s Palace before walking into the spacecraft. PPH: The Invasion of Spepora - Episode 12 Have any thoughts on PPH: Omenta's Reinforcements - Episode 11 or any suggestions? Comment below and let me know! I appreciate any feedback you can provide. Category:Pacentus: Path to Heroship Category:Ascentus Category:Sylority Category:Lentus Category:Cylade Category:Speporan Category:Telan